


【理马】向黑夜去

by nekohashi



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band), Sakurazaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekohashi/pseuds/nekohashi
Relationships: Sugai Yuuka/Watanabe Risa





	【理马】向黑夜去

渡邊理佐不喜欢菅井友香，她在和她搭话的时候她就没正眼瞧上她，她用那副受尽宠爱和她浅笑着打招呼，渡邊理佐翻了一页小说，撑着下巴继续读下去。  
别和那个怪人讲话了，她就是个神经病。  
整天装什么啊，就以为自己很酷吗？  
以为自己了不起吗？还看不上我们？  
啊——真是吵死了。明明也没做过什么，就被擅自踢到角落里暗暗丢起石块——也许正是因为什么都没做过才会变成这样，如果再多会一点笑脸，再多一点迎合的话头，再多一点，就不会被群起奚落厌弃，被打成莫名其妙的众矢之的。  
这合群的正义。  
放学的时候一个人背起挎包从人群里挤出去，渡邊理佐只想快点从鼎沸的无人区脱离掉，烦死了，那个烦死了的人，根本就看不懂人脸色，从左右逢源里抽出点怜悯递过来给谁看？  
她抓着背包带在路上快步磨蹭着，耳机里单曲循环的烂歌在发呆中想不出来播到哪句歌词，回过神后才记起得回家了，对啊，该回家了，又要回家了。  
站在公寓统一安装的大门前，她努力想做一个笑容，但立刻垮下来——没心情，没力气，玄関口还没扔着双踩得满是折痕还扑了一层土灰的破皮鞋，屋子里经年不散油污味和不锈钢铲剌在金属锅面的锈锯割树声，只有关了自己屋的房门才从恍惚里解脱几分。她甩了背包在床上，今天留的作业还是老一套的抄写，通过把书页一滚轮油印的东西驴拉磨似一字一字抄出来，比着谁更有耐心的装作很努力，升学会考字迹多漂亮、誊抄多细致来选拔东大生吗？她真心不想浪费时间在比弄花样上，但又讨厌那张装模作样难办说些什么没法和老师交代的脸，于是就把本子通通摊到桌面上摆出认真辛劳的姿态，仰靠在椅子上刷起手机，又有哪个明星私会女友被拍到、哪个好男人人设被爆出轨，人类就喜欢把脑袋伸到别人家里指手画脚，义正辞严的仿佛天下第一理中客，净是无聊的争吵，她闭上眼睛想睡上一会，支棱的耳朵又捕捉到门锁嚓嚓噪音，真是吵死了。  
晚饭勉勉强强，没什么优点的家庭主妇手艺，渡邊理佐冲净自己的碗筷后就回了房间，已经快晚上八点却依然不想动笔，白花花一片好干净的纸面搁着开了盖又套回去一半的普通中性笔。  
客厅的水声和争吵声如期而至，女人指责男人一推碗就充做闲人，男人不耐烦的呛了句在外面已经够累了，渡邊理佐不用听就能猜到后面的发展——指责重点一定从几双碗筷延伸到塞到床脚边都能兜住水的袜子，再接下来不是骂到吐的满边缘牙膏的洗手池就是某天哪一句话的强词夺理，男人总是理直气壮自己的付出总是被小事化大的琐碎剥夺，女人则哭天抹泪地声嘶力竭男人多年来斤斤计较的自私自利，最后双方总能奇迹的同时以不被关心做结语，渡邊理佐对此总持有冷漠的惊叹。  
这种情形总以摔响的防盗门收场，过些时间——也就十几分钟，顶不过半个小时，山响的就轮到渡邊理佐的房门，男人粗声粗气的在门外也不知道是冷嘲热讽哪一个。  
你妈妈出去这么久都不去找一找，你这孩子居然还有心思在这里坐着吗？  
她连无声冷笑都快懒得摆出来了，隔层板外无能狂怒的声音更像罪魁祸首的坦白书，明明是始作俑者现在却架起一副道义凛然的嘴脸转嫁恶役，真让人不知该露出怜悯还是单纯的嘲讽才更应景，乖孩子现在应该哭一哭，哭着去和爸爸一起劝回黑天里脑子一热就闯出去离家出走的妈妈，渡邊理佐在椅子上转着圈，只是把手机音量调小一格。  
既然这么讨厌他，为什么不离开他呢？  
妈妈就认真的和她讲起维系家庭之道，渡邊理佐听着，横竖只在她一个多小时的话里记住一句，“大家不都是这样子吗”。  
大家都是这个样子，渡邊理佐琢磨着这句话，原来和这个样子一样才能被称为“大家”，   
那么既然这样，“妈妈”是不会一去不返的，她不会离开这个家，妈妈“不敢”离开这个家，因为“大家都是这个样子”。  
她觉得无聊，手机上也没有想聊天的对象，运动部那个自来熟大概也不知道在哪鬼混，渡邊理佐忽然有些羡慕她——所有人眼里公开的“坏孩子”，逃课，染发，蹲在学校铁栅栏的胡同里偷偷吸烟，居然还毫不避讳的问她要不要来也一支——疯了吧，就不怕被告发到老师那里？不过话又说回来，她凭什么要去打小报告呢？  
喂。她根本就没真心实意的想要聊天，只是一遍遍刷新软件页面也再没什么新内容，压根也没指着这种开场白态度能收到回信。  
但是对面理佐理佐的叫个没完，好像很熟一样，渡邊理佐翻了个白眼，她讨厌这种腻乎乎贴上来的，黏的人身上发麻，她可不想和这种盖章不良扯上关系，在带出一串子麻烦事。  
她忽然又起了烦躁劲——这家伙就没别的不良朋友可骚扰的吗？她从头到尾只开始发了一个词，理佐、理ちゃん、ベリサ，好烦，谁要听自顾自没完没了的给人起外号，她于是决定不再管她，抽出中性笔心不在焉的做作业。  
门外头吵吵闹闹，渡邊理佐手上写得酸，脑子也是一个头两个大，无声碎碎祈祷他们赶快回屋睡觉，千万别在这快要十点钟的关头闯进来讲上一个多小时的人生感慨。渡邊理佐总在想做家长的是不是会提前偷偷背一卷厚墩墩的训诫指南，里面每一篇演讲稿都对应了什么心情时要借机教育什么话，否则怎么每一次在教育小孩自己的生活不顺时的从头到尾都基本没什么变化，十几年如一，这也太奇怪了。  
晚上去洗漱也是蹑手蹑脚，倒不是胆小，只有经验万一声音大些就会吵醒隔壁睡着的人出来查看，吵架时自觉没发挥好的嘴就少不得一顿苦口婆心，与其这样倒不如从源头上小心些，免得自找不必要的麻烦。  
她听着歌睡着了。一开始躺在床上时肋间肌突然痉挛起来，接着就是一阵习以为常的忍着吸气膨胀的疼痛努力把扭到的地方舒展开，轻捂着愁眉苦脸等它像绷橡皮圈自己一下解开才能放心睡下去。结果梦到菅井友香后立刻醒过来，张着嘴喘气把脸上的冷汗抹掉，看一眼时间才刚刚三点多，还能再睡一段，渡邊理佐心有余悸的合上眼睛，又有意识的胡思乱想一大堆不相干的填埋进潜意识底下，死命压住莫名其妙让她不安的东西，还好这一觉浑浑噩噩睡到天亮，被闹钟吵起来还眯缝着不想承认眼睛看到手机上的数字提示。  
早上的饭桌子上没有东西，渡邊理佐就穿好衣服后背了包直接出门去平常光顾的便利店，她不喜欢穿学校统一发的毛衣，总把它在腰上缠一圈就当是遵守着装要求——颜色阴沉的像上了年纪弓背时才会穿的，不过是大人嫉妒比他们年轻的学生不会死气沉沉的腰酸背痛，于是随便找出个借口动用权力打压这股上升的气流罢了。  
在进入学校人群前吃完了干巴巴的面包片，她路过栅栏边上被阴影铺满的小胡同时往里看一眼，空荡荡。她也不知道自己想看什么，刚把视线收回来，后背上就猛扑过来死沉的东西，砸得她趔趄，大嗓门又在人耳朵边上吵起来，志田爱佳的声音让渡邊理佐耳鸣，一手堵了一边耳朵另一只手去把过分亲密生物从身上扒下来，她最讨厌被这么摸来摸去，然而这家伙好像根本听不见别人的话，还是一遇到她就像猫见了毛线球。  
明明连同一个班级都不是，只是那天傍晚脑子抽筋的站在那个小道口多了几句嘴就自以为和她是好朋友了，临到班级门口还要作出亲密的样子拍着她的肩膀说理佐放学见。  
真受不了。  
她最受不了的还是菅井友香，志田爱佳虽然烦人，但渡邊理佐只把她划成独来独往的混球，想给她那张嘴按个静音。  
就像这样，站在她桌子边，露着一副讨好的笑，轻声细语问她要作业本，即使被态度很恶劣地甩着扔过来，被吓了一跳也不多吭一声，就那么没脾气吗？被人明目张胆的蔑视也不会争句话，还是想做出一副宽容大度的样子讨大家附和？  
父母也好，同学和老师也罢，这个总摆出张圣母的脸的人也一样，都一样，全都自大的在俯视，施舍一点恩情，在得不到预想中的摇尾乞怜就立刻恼羞成怒，全都是一样的。  
今天讲的课好久之前就在书上读到过了，看那个酒瓶底呆滞的措辞就知道没什么新东西可听，渡邊理佐趴在桌子上数窗外稀稀落落的树叶，数着数着，大概是到武田信玄时期就睡着了，甚至做了一个梦，梦见青叶城中撞进一头鲸鲨，向上直视时，飞着的鸽子羽毛遮蔽太阳，整个天空都暗了一度。  
她睁开眼睛时屋里已经没人了，准确来说，除了菅井友香和她之外没有别人了，她揉揉眼睛惺忪着坐起身，原来挡了傍晚光线的不是鸽子而是班长，菅井友香抓着包带不敢碰她胳膊，只弯腰叫渡邊理佐——已经放学了，她得锁教室门。  
菅井友香要回家得往前再多走一段距离，渡邊理佐离她远远的走着，照例戴着耳机，她走在前面，不知怎么的一想起菅井友香就不得劲，装成乖学生委屈讨好的脸在脑子里盘旋着，又和刚刚眼里身影重合起来，组成一个分外别扭的模样。  
你就不能把腰直起来吗？  
又多嘴了。  
菅井友香猝然停下脚步，渡邊理佐比她高，站在前头，影子伸到她脚底下，像怕踩到，于是站在原地擅自不安起来，她往前走一步她就被逼着似的退一步。  
看她这样子就火大。  
只是走个路而已就吓成这样，这么害怕就不要去管别人，留到睡到天都黑了不就得了吗？  
一边想施舍别人获取感激，然后又本能害怕被大家排挤的这张脸吗？  
她憋着这股恶心甩开菅井友香，甩开家门，昨天还恨不得当场叫骂出离婚的父母今天和谐的去共度星期五夜晚，留给她饭桌上罩着塑料壳子的几个盘子，渡邊理佐对近在咫尺都闻不见香味的东西没胃口，只开了自己房间的灯，反锁门后滚到床上。  
手机里的联系人是开学时“要努力融入集体”作祟的结果，高中已经过了一半却基本没点开任何一个，除了忘记班级活动时在假期一大早被铃声叫醒。  
渡邊理佐从见面的第一天就不喜欢菅井友香，学校这种团体云集的小社会，无论被如何对待都抱着笑脸，要么就垂着眼角，像极了邻居家那只被驯化的服服帖帖的狗，被路过的混蛋小孩嬉笑着扔石块也只是低头往边上躲一下，连叫都不会叫。渡邊理佐原本还会可怜一下它，可时间长了就觉得活该——只要能稍微呲起点牙就不会被这么欺负，谁叫它老老实实的连反抗都不知道。  
消息栏不出意料的被那个烦人的自来熟塞的满满当当，一边抱怨在校门口傻站着等了好久都没见到人影，一边又兴致勃勃问晚上要不要过来玩——谁会像她这么夜不归宿成瘾，被那两个人知道后非得又痛心疾首到半宿不让人睡觉。  
在清理界面时候才发现夹着条短的不能再短的消息，渡邊理佐刚消没多久的火气瞬间又被拽上了头，道什么歉？道什么歉？谁让你道歉的？除了道歉就不会说正常的话吗？  
她真觉得自己上辈子怕是得欠菅井友香一条命那么多，这辈子才要碰见这个无论做什么都能一秒钟把她气死的人。  
之前也是——拿那种可怜兮兮的眼神看她，渡邊理佐立刻有种自己变成橡皮玩具被丢在地上戳来戳气的愤怒，又要说“看你总是一个人好像很孤单”之类的话对吧，便回以冷冰冰的抬眼。  
果然立刻就吓跑了。  
她嗤了声，环顾起熟悉的四周，觉得无聊，就开始仰面朝天思考起究竟什么家庭才能养出菅井友香这样软弱的家伙，大概要么是铁板一块的臭脸和呼喝，要么就是每天在强化“不听话就不再养你”训练，她撇嘴摇了摇头，这么想来，还得短暂地同情一下呢。  
她的心情经此莫名好了起来，从鼻子里哼出耳机播着的旋律，甚至按亮屏幕愿意多说两句，只是看了那个卑微气十足的页面还是咋舌，便顺手删掉了。  
她做了个关于以前的梦，由于一整晚都在想，于是不可避免的梦见了。“想和渡邊同学做朋友”这种话已经听腻了，刚开始哪一个不是因为这张脸而凑过来，又哪一个不是因为这张臭脸敬而远之，组队点名被习惯的直接略过，一觉睡到天黑、从讲台上拿了被值日丢下的钥匙锁门也不是第一次，毕业合照自觉站到最边上、对摄影师“大家笑一下”的提醒无动于衷，现在已经想不起来那张被随意扔到书柜里的照片上任何一张脸和对应的名字，朋友这个词意味着什么，从来都没找出斩钉截铁的概念。  
在这个学校里人人都在殚精竭虑能不能在毕业后再在优秀校友名录里荣耀一次，但渡邊理佐不算其中之一。假期的脚步应该留给电车而不是补习班，数着街上的橱窗，见到感兴趣的牌匾就进里面转一圈，再躲着街上专盯着年轻人推销的，闲逛着就是大半天光景。  
要是知道在这里会遇见菅井友香，渡邊理佐肯定隔着两个门店抹身就跑，都怪支出来的宣传板上贴的封面模特影印实在太吸引人，渡邊理佐抗拒无能地就寻着找到杂志区垒上的一摞，最边上放着两本开封的供人预览，翻开第一页就是只肥嘟嘟的鸽子，被人喂得圆滚滚的收了翅膀在地面叨谷。  
店里当季的凉茶正适合干热的舌头，她单手卷着刚买的新本一边注意杯子不会洒出来，和超级麻烦的人被迫坐在一张桌子的对面实属人生到现在为数不多的糟糕时刻，她借着杂志边缘的遮挡偷偷四处撒网，可看来看去，好像所有人都抱着和她一样的人生观在闲度时光，丝毫没有想挪动大驾的迹象。  
倒霉。  
冰茶水在嗓子里梗的时间久一点就立刻变成冰刺，扎得整个脖子里面都跟结冻一样，她瞥视着出门还带着作业的班长面部抽搐个没完，不务正业的感觉在此时异常放大，强行喝一口凉水压制，反倒弄巧成拙，把自己呛成咳嗽。  
得是多么热爱学校才能在休息日还一丝不苟的穿着这身灰头土脸配色的制服，渡邊理佐早就想吐槽这种蓝色衬衫加灰马甲的搭配简直辣眼睛，除了互联网行业那些中年谢顶男外有谁会喜欢。可偏偏菅井友香就是成天穿着，脖子上那条黑领带也不知道哪来的功夫端的板正，渡邊理佐——志田爱佳也没跑，随手绕一圈就算给面子了，一板一眼的，和那些垂着眼袋佝偻脊背的办公室的大人有什么区别。  
这就是大户人家的“责任”教育吗？不过说到底这里可是咖啡馆，这大小姐是拿来当补习班的自修室吗？  
菅井友香算题算的专注，完全没感觉到居高临下一股视线隔一会就在她全身上下扫过一遍，跟周围打扮时尚品味招牌咖啡的格格不入，虽说也有些个学生模样的，但做的也醉翁之意不在酒——毕竟这里可是咖啡馆。  
长得还蛮漂亮一个人，就是总爱煞风景。  
她呷凉茶的速度不知不觉随起了对面笔在纸面刮擦的频率，听见没了动静，就从翻页间隙往前钻一眼，愁眉苦脸的，谁知道是哪个心理变态出的想幸灾乐祸的题目。  
像菅井友香这样的家庭以后大概会叫她做什么呢？教师？商务的白领？总之是些正儿八经的社会眼里体面的行当罢，总不会是咖啡师或者模特这样的，而她大概也体会不到无聊，只觉得这是自己该做的，可无论什么职业怕都做不长，最后还是老一套公主和亲使命，怪毛骨悚然的，幸福与否，这些事大概都不会被考虑在内。  
想到这她不由擅自可怜她一阵，舌尖甚至没有沾到过咖啡灼热酸苦的大小姐，把自己罩在玻璃套子里试图融进人群，可她失败了，她看的仔细，她这副套子不过是比她更假模假式的精美些而已，可在旁人眼中她俩是一样的——旁人不仅对她这样离群索居的公开孤独者施以暴力，同样也不会放过她那样——只要是与他们不同的、无论是鄙夷的还是装作敬爱的，通通都是石块的靶子，他们对她说的同样也是说给她的，但她更可怜一点——她无法听不见。  
她从怜悯中升起古怪的情感，看着她握着笔低头写字写到临近尾声，像严冬过半后数着洞穴地上果仁的松鼠。风一吹就散碎的破洞。  
菅井友香用惶惑的目光注视握在自己手腕上的手，还以为是新一轮恐吓，但只听见对方淡如白水的语气。  
能陪我走走吗？  
于是她们两个又一前一后的走着，不过这次的菅井友香是更进一步被拽着手腕，她本应早早回家，但就因为渡邊理佐一句没头没尾的话，便变成此刻沉默不语、只偶尔扬眼睛窥探那张照旧挂着的冷脸，她一路上想不通自己为什么会一言不发遂她意愿，她同其他人一样畏惧这张脸，也同其他人一样不可抑制迷恋了这张脸。  
她猜她不是真心实意带自己来玩游戏的，隔间里虽然摆着齐全的游戏机，可渡邊理佐只躺在她的腿上默不作声，只瞧着这些崭新昂贵的电子产品，连伸手摸一摸都不做。  
严格来算她们两个是认识很久了，只是进到高中后渡邊理佐照旧不同她讲话，因为在她眼里她和他们是一类人，全是想同情她的人:她记恨所有施以这样目光的人，仿佛他们更高尚似的，她逆反爆发的逼着他们变成或恐惧或嫌恶的眼睛——这样舒服多了，她也就不再管他们了。  
可菅井友香惹人厌的就是这一点——她始终哀凉地注目，让渡邊理佐如芒在背，好几次恨不得直接打到她脸上，抽搐了两下眼角又忍住了，愤怒比由衷的反感更容易消退。她就是想不明白她到底可怜自己哪一点，以至于看过来时总要带上忧郁的样子，虽然只是一闪而过。这一切难道是自己情愿的吗？  
对于菅井友香，她即使现在是躺在她的腿上也仍在纠结，在东京都这么大的范围内她只能找到微缩的寂静带，只能仰卧在她讨厌的人身上呼吸昏暗，被她像抚摸小狗毛茸茸的脑袋一样平静下来，短暂地脱开游离于周身的惆怅，即使她面前是能戳穿记忆里血淋淋伤痕的扳机。  
躺下来的景色在眼里是天旋地转的不同，渡邊理佐很少在躺着的时候睁开眼睛，她讨厌看着天花板空空如也的扁平面，嘲笑她同样虚无的思考，她想自己在哪里都多余，在学校里、在家里、在她存在的任何空间里，从降生起就不存在存在的意义。  
漂浮在她感知里的曾经是不可逆转的孤独，但如今她惊奇地发现自己已经可以无形中与这种痛苦把酒言欢，与其说是无声无息的消解了，渡邊理佐觉得它依然存在于自己体内，并无衰弱，仍是铐在脊梁骨上的钢索，是她习惯了，甚至于离不开它时时刻刻策动产生的扭曲的愉悦，她冷静地与它做周旋、和它达成削除普遍感性的协议，以至于要摈除所有外来干扰——包括自发的善意。  
菅井友香是双方间的异类，她既不属于吞咽寂寞汁水的螳螂，也不被青蛙真心实意纳为荷叶的同党，渡邊理佐说不清这样的人怎么才能找到个落脚点，她两边都不算，孤孤单单一个人对两边施以笑意，然后被两边以自己的阵脚对待。  
不会觉得失望吗？她是说，努力到如此地步才发现从根本上就搞砸了，却还得表现的不像是不喜欢什么人，在寥寥无几的“朋友”之间演奏麻木的曲调，渡邊理佐绞尽脑汁在想着该如何去形容——就像登台的前一分钟才发现自己精心准备的演讲稿里太多书面语了，但来不及了，被推到台前被灼热的射灯照着脸，下面虎视眈眈的预备要对你的得意进行生吞活剥，该怎么做——怎么做才自然些，或者说，和大家一样。体面。  
她被两边垂下来的长头发挡了点视线，对，乖巧黝黑的长头发，她是因这个才对她保留恻隐。渡邊理佐想起放在家里厅廊柜子上面的那个相框，拍摄于妈妈还蓄了长头发的时候。她不好自以为是的点评头发长短对于一个人长相的作用，只感觉相框里站着的和炉灶前打转的并非一个人，不是说肉体的形状，是里面的别的东西，书上说灵魂还是精神什么的，随着长头发被一并盘到脑后拴起来，一起被烟熏出来的油水糊住了。她每每路过那东西再抬起头，就感到被沉闷地轻轻锤击了。  
她现在仰起脸望向菅井友香，世间奇怪的人很多，相比之下菅井友香只不过是个喜欢低眉顺眼的，没有攻击性，猫毛攒成的一团，在手里捏扁又搓长也硌不到。她被她的手捋着贴脸边的头发，姿势像要为她洗礼，洗礼什么呢？是她的孤独，还是凛冽乖僻的眼睛，她把手搁在她平放在耳边垫子上的掌心里，握住它。渡邊理佐不把这种感情称为爱，世上没有像她们两个一样陷于自我闭锁之中的爱。  
私密庇护所能带来的静谧是有限的，她在有限的时空里踯躅，最终还是要去直面扑簌的雨，无论是菅井友香还是渡邊理佐都会用自己的方式在承受这场雨，但菅井友香更犹豫，湿透的袖子裹在胳膊上也没法脱掉衣服，她需要体面，和渡邊理佐直白的冷漠并无通点。  
渡邊理佐听着外面雨打在床沿墙壁的声音，一只手滑过嘴唇，即使到现在她也依然讨厌菅井友香，但这个讨厌的人纠缠着她，永远摆脱不掉，只要菅井友香还在她身边，她就时时刻刻要被提醒着:她是孤独的，即使是她现在和这个人接吻，她也依然是孤独的。是要抱着轻而易举就会被摧毁被抹杀的脆弱接受这个讨厌的人的同情，还是坦白自己与没来由的悲苦伴生的刻薄——至少在菅井友香面前她做不到。  
但她愿意和她接吻，抵上额头，按着耳朵上边架着的冰凉金属条，不出于对她的爱，而是同情——同情她被困在茧房的命运，同情她左右逢源的自卑，也是同情她的心与自己一样紧促的寂静，虚弱的只盛得下一眼平淡泉水。


End file.
